Meaningful Words
by Karae
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how certain words or phrases of the Fast and the Furious golden couple completes the relationship? How the mention of a backrub can dishearten and excite at the same time? How most never hear those three words, “ I love you."
1. Say My Name

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these fictional characters or the film The Fast and the Furious.

Summary: Have you ever wondered about how certain words or phrases of the Fast and the Furious golden couple completes the relationship? How the mention of a backrub can dishearten and excite at the same time? How most never hear those three words, " I love you." Yet know that they very well do love each other.

* * *

**MEANINGFUL WORDS**

The Toretto team knew a whole lot and a very little about the relationship between Dom and Letty.

They knew when to leave them be; you wouldn't want to be anywhere near a fight between them. They knew that they preferred private love affairs. They didn't flaunt their relationship, but they also didn't hide it. Around just the family, they were themselves and free. Alone in their bedroom, they were just loud.

They loved each other, despite Dom's constant flirting and Letty's tough girl attitude.

They also knew, that in their relationship of few words, which words meant the most. These words were usually code commands or messages. They didn't always know what these phrases meant.

If Letty just merely said Dom's name, it meant to get his goddamn act together and do what he needed to do or it meant I love you but don't push it.

This began when both of them were first dating. Dom had come back from Lompac just a year before and they were fighting. It had been their first big one, too…

* * *

" What is your problem today, Leticia?!" shouted Dom.

It had been one thing after another with her today: one minute she was roughly changing tires, to throwing her lunch garbage on his seat to throwing a brand new Nintendo controller at his wall narrowly missing his head.

" You want to know Dom, really?!" she replied back angrily.

" Hell yes! Why the Hell have you been acting like a Bitch all day?"

By this time the boys and Mia had decided to go out to eat and then get the cars washed and see a movie and see some old friends at their houses and…

" I don't know, maybe because I'm bleeding from my crotch!"

" So you're on the rag, big deal, Mia isn't half the bitch you are!"

" Mia doesn't get cramps, either!"

"Yah, but you have never acted like this before," he said in a last ditch effort to reason with her because he could almost swear steam was coming from ears.

" Today is our six month anniversary! And guess what we are doin' tonight. Eating Chinese leftovers and seeing which one of you bastards can out fart each other!"

" Well, seriously who celebrates that anyway?!" not believing this was the reason at all; since when does his Letty care about this shit?

" Apparently not Dominic Toretto!"

" Well if you wanted to do something; you should have asked!" trying to dig his hole deeper.

" DOM!" she replied back, "I shouldn't have to! That's the fucking point!"

" So let's go out."

" NO, not now. I thought that you cared, but obviously not. Just like my freak family!" she said giving up and trying to walk out the door.

Dom wasn't giving up and bodily blocked the door. " So, this is what this is all about. What did those assholes do now?" he said holding her shoulders to keep her in place.

He watched as her eyes welled with tears… " They kicked me out," she answered defeatedly.

Dom's eyes widened and he crushed her into his chest.

" Why?" was all he could respond with. Everyone knew that her home life wasn't great or anything. And she had practically lived here before, but why now.

" I was getting something to drink last night, when my mom's current boo decided my mom wasn't enough for him. He came on to me," he clenched his arms harder around her, " but I kicked his ass."

" My mom woke up from the commotion, slapped me and threw me out."

" Where did you go?" he asked fuming.

" I drove to the garage and worked on my car." Something she only did when she was trying not to kill someone.

" Next time something is up and I don't get, because I'm fucking stupid just call me on it okay baby."

It was only after all of this that the dysfunctional family began hearing Letty control Dom just by saying his name. It brought a whole new meaning to "Say my name."

" Fine, but you totally owe me now!"

" Fine what do you want."

" Why don't you go upstairs and give me a back rub," she said as she rubbed his chest in circles.

This phrase always meant something passionate; Dom was just glad that is was in a good sense right now.

Later that night, when the rest of the team arrived on the scene, they were none to happy to know the exact details of what was going on in that upstairs bedroom through the volume of activities, but were happy to know that Mami and Papa weren't fighting any longer.

* * *

Please Review!!! Hope you enjoyed. Also, please join the movement to BRING LETTY BACK if you haven't already done so.

MUCH LOVE,

Karae


	2. Back rubs ft Mia's white dress

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these fictional characters or the film The Fast and the Furious.

Summary: Have you ever wondered about how certain words or phrases of the Fast and the Furious golden couple completes the relationship? How the mention of a backrub can dishearten and excite at the same time? How most never hear those three words, " I love you." Yet know that they very well do love each other.

* * *

**MEANINGFUL WORDS**

" You look a bit tired, I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage," Letty said to Dom. It wasn't a request.

" Look at all our guests," Dom replied; he didn't feel like getting into to now.

" How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage." She wasn't letting up tonight.

Dom resigned himself to the fight to come and walked stairs leaving the buster to the house wolves and racer chasers.

After reaching their bedroom, Dom locked the door while Letty sat down at the edge of their unmade bed.

" You know if you wanted to have it out, you could have waited till later."

" Dom save it." She wanted this done with; "Starting stuff with the team isn't good. The simple fact that you were pissed off at us despite the fact that last time this happened you came home high and wasted after hanging out with Hector and his boys."

" Let, I know this, but the buster…"

" Forget the damn buster! You have been pissed at me since Thursday! Barely saying anything to me, flirting more than usually with those skanks at the races. What the hell is up?"

Dom sighed and sat down next to Letty put his arm around her, " I'm just not so sure about this anymore."

" About us?" she asked confused.

" Hell no. About the trucks."

" Dom, you said it yourself, pretty soon it will be over."

" Yah, I know," he grumbled, " I just feel as if it's too much of a risk and not nearly the payoff. I'm just pissed still about your stupidity last time."

" You didn't like that move underneath the truck Dom?" she was amused to say the least, " That's what this was all about? I thought it was kind of hot."

" So what if it was? I was fucking crazy as shit."

" Yah, and since when have you every thought I wasn't?"

" Too true, I guess I can forgive if you promise not to do it again unless you have to…"

" Like last time," she said finishing his thought.

" Exactly, now I say we do what was intended when we came up here."

" You mean you giving me a back rub," she said smirking.

" Yes," he replied, " You remember the first time you ever told me to?"

" You bet Papa, why don't you show me how we first did it," she replied even as she took off her see-through shirt.

That night the boys appreciated the fact that racer chasers didn't mind sleeping in the basement with them, while Mia made sure she took sleeping pills to bed with her.

* * *

AN: And since I'm being benevolent I'll share with you how I believe the back rubs first began.

* * *

LA, California 1995

" Mia I have to say, this is low for even you."

" Forget it Letty, you are not getting out of this. You are sixteen today and you seriously need to learn to just enjoy the party." Mia had gone to a lot of work for this and wanted Let to just enjoy herself for once.

" Okay, lets forget that you planned a party and invited chicks that personally I hate, lets forget that you made sure there was no alcohol…"

" It's a block party and we're teenagers."

" Most people that are going aren't, besides let's NOT forget this dress… there is more fabric that goes into making most car mats!"

" Oh, so you don't want the boys to see you in this."

" No, it's just not me!"

" No, it's just my brother," Mia replied back, relishing in the fact that she had just made Letty blush. No lie, how unbelievable?

" Even if I was still interested in him," Mia was the only one that knew for a fact that Letty had had a crush on her brother for years, everyone else had just assumed it, " he's been dating that bitch Tran since he got out of lockup.

" Didn't you hear? They broke up; well he did…" she said, grinning at the glow that had appeared in the girl in front of her.

" Still doesn't change the fact that I hate this dress."

" Well you must be the only one, baby girl," Dom said as he announced his presence through the doorway.

Mia quickly muttered an excuse to leave and went to check up on her brother's friends.

Letty nervous about the dress and if Dom had heard any of that and wearing the dress in front of Dom quickly turned trying to escape through to the bathroom doorway.

" Why don't you like it?" he asked suddenly almost as suddenly as he grasped her wrist not letting her leave just yet.

" Why do you?" she retorted back at him staring him straight in the eye.

" It's white, almost making you look like an angel, something I never thought of you till I started getting your letters while I was behind bars. It's short so it shows off your legs, something you know I appreciate. Plus, it actually makes you look like you have tetas."

" I have plenty tetas!" she said vehemently spat back at him.

" Oh, I know, but no one would the way you where those baggy clothes, most of which are mine. But you look hot in them."

" Oh really?" she said not quite believing everything he was telling her.

" Yah." He was being completely serious.

Letty, while looking into his eyes, boldly told him, " Well why don't you really see for yourself just how angelically large my tetas are and give me a back rub."

" A back rub, yah, I could, um, do that."

" Just make sure you rip this dress, cause I want you to be the last one to see me in it."

" Of course, don't want to be having any competition. Just think about how many guys would love to see you in this," he said as he reached behind. He quickly sealed his lips over hers and reached underneath her party dress and squeezed her ass.

She jumped up a little she he could lift her, so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. The rest of the night was a blur, though, till Mia despite being happy that they were together forced them downstairs.

They made it down by the time half of the party's attendants had become drunk with the alcohol that Vince and Dom had smuggled in under Mia's nose earlier in the week. They were making it up to Mia for months after that, and she had never let them forget it that she was the reason that they were together. It had been her dress.

* * *

Hoped you liked the latest installment. Please review and for those few *cough* the three nice audience members *cough* thank you very much. Don't be be-otches! REVIEW.

Also, once again if you haven't please join the movement to BRING LETTY BACK.

MUCH LOVE,

Karae


	3. They were Right and Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these fictional characters or the film The Fast and the Furious.

Summary: Have you ever wondered about how certain words or phrases of the Fast and the Furious golden couple completes the relationship? How the mention of a backrub can dishearten and excite at the same time? How most never hear those three words, " I love you." Yet know that they very well do love each other.

* * *

**MEANINGFUL WORDS**

The invisible I love you's that were never mentioned were somewhat of a mystery to most of the team. They just figured that they didn't need it mentioned to know it. They were right... and wrong.

Right because they had known each other for so long. They had grown up together. They shouldn't have had to mention it.

Wrong because of how they grew up: Letty from a screwed up family needed, hell craved to hear it, but would never ask for it. Asking for love and attention was the exact opposite of everything she had ever tried to be. She was no racer chaser. Dom on the other hand had a reputation to protect; he was faithful to a fault and this is all Letty truly cared about. But he had also grown up with a father that had worked too much after his mother had passed away.

* * *

"It's going to be okay Letty." Dom said as he palmed Letty's chin, "I love you."

It was the first time he had ever said it. She was sixteen and had just been in a brutal breakup with a guy that had had the nerve to pick a physical fight with her in front of Dom. Not that anyone at the races knew it was Dominic Torreto. It was his first race since he got out of Lompac.

* * *

They had just arrived onto the scene. It wasn't as big as it was going to get in a few years. They weren't as big as they were going to get in a few years. It was just Vince and Letty, and Dom fresh from imprisonment. Vic and Dom were flirting with all the sluts the street races of downtown LA had to offer, while Letty on the other hand was off looking for her current boyfriend.

" Hey man, what have you been up to?" Letty asked as she hugged her man from behind as he checked over his engine. Then he had the balls to ignore her.

She let go of him and kicked him in the shins. She turned around and getting ready to go back over to her friends when he grabbed her wrists.

" If you are going to walk away from me, at least have the guts to tell me what the fuck you have been doing, or should I say who?" he asked not letting up on his glare.

" What are you talking about, Jason?" Letty was not in the mood for this; they had just gone out two nights ago. What the hell was going on here?

" You know what I mean. Usually we hang out all the time. Usually you take me calls. Not since Torreto got back."

" Ha! You're jealous…. Look you know Dom and me go way back. Hell, I have practically lived at his house for years."

" Exactly, why live there when he's back if nothing ain't going on between the two of you, hell I bet you just went crawling back into his bed the night he got back just begging him to let you suck his cock dry!" Letty could smell his breath hot on her face. He had to be so wasted.

" Listen man, why don't you sober up and we will talk about this tomorrow."

" FUCK NO! We are talking about this now bitch!" he screamed as he backhanded her.

Half turned around and not expecting it, Letty hit the ground moving. Everyone stilled and was silent. All that could be hard was the pumping bass of some music in the background, till Jason screamed like a girl as Dominic launched at him at full force.

It took minutes for the whole situation to calm down as quite a few guys held Dom away from his intended target.

After taking some deep breaths, Dom took V aside and told him, "Look, take Letty home and watch her." He nodded his head and helped Letty up and over to his car.

Dom sighed and went to get a wrench from his car and proceeded to wail on Jason's car.

After getting all his rage out and notably ensuring no motherfucker around here would miss with him or anyone on his team again, he went home to check on his Letty.

* * *

He let himself into her room and sat nice to her as she sat up on the bed.

" Dom, you didn't have to…"

" Yes, I did."

" How did you even get in with that guy?" he needed to know.

" He was there," she answered looking up at him.

" I will be there from now on," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. " It's going to be okay Letty." Dom said as he palmed Letty's chin, "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

She looked away, not wanting this man sitting next to her to see her cry. He let her crash into his chest.

" Thanks Dom," she muttered, and then for the first time in hours he smiled.

* * *

Time for me to rant: Reviewing: though I myself don't review every story I read; I try to. Sometimes I'm just too lazy to log on. You don't have to log in to review MY stories, though.

Here's the breakdown: Chapter 1-----105 Hits with 3 Reviews

Chapter 2----- 33 Hits with 2 Reviews

Thanks to those that have reviewed. Please review if you read this story (10% of hits would be nice).

Please join the BRING BACK LETTY MOVEMENT.

PS: I am hoping that by reviewing so quickly while I still have time to that you will review more. Yes, I have false hope.

Much Love once again,

KARAE


	4. Special enough to get underneath

So, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the feedback: my ranting was more for myself, but thanks everyone. Also, just wanted to say that I love interpreting the scenes from the movies, but all of you know as well as I do that there is very little there. I am going to try to do a few more from the first movie and then move onto the latest film. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to put them into a review: you don't have to log on or be a member to post one on my stories.

Also, after noticing that finally put characters up, but only the ones for Tokyo Drift, I sent a request in. Now, we have all the characters! I am proud to have the first official Dom x Letty story. Spread the word…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these fictional characters or the film The Fast and the Furious.

Summary: Have you ever wondered about how certain words or phrases of the Fast and the Furious golden couple completes their relationship? How the mention of a back rub can dishearten and excite at the same time? How most never hear those three words, " I love you." Yet know that they very well do love each other.

* * *

**MEANINGFUL WORDS**

Dom and Letty hadn't always got along; hell they hadn't gotten along most of the time they had been together. Dom had always protected her like a sister, though. She was just special like that.

The first night they went racing together after they were finally (FINALLY) official was the first night Letty had ever felt jealous.

She might have felt envious of girls who always got guys attentions when she was younger.

She might have felt resentful of boys for always getting to do things that people considered improper for her because she didn't have a Y chromosome.

But jealous, and for this reason: never…

As soon as they had arrived, tons of shanks had flocked towards Dom. Hell, no one on the team could even see him. This was normal, though, ever since Dom had been back. He hadn't lost yet, and with that reputation came the damn racer chasers. Letty had always liked Dom, but hadn't ever thought they would end up together. Now, she wasn't so sure she could handle this. It felt like her chest was being punched from the inside outwards. She needed to fix this; these barbies were already afraid of her as it was.

Letty walked straight through the slut crowd to claim her man. After elbowing them and using her steel-toed boots to step on some toes, she made it through. She was behind him now and whispered in his ear in a rather fake high tone of voice, " You want a good luck back rub before your next race, bad boy?"

Hearing the term back-rub got him to turn his head and he actually ended up knocking some girls off him to fully face her. " Hey baby, sorry about all of this," he said looking guiltily down at her.

With her hands on her hips she loudly said, " Well as long as all these bitches know we are together, I don't really mind."

With that being said, most of the girls cleared off. Letty might have only been some high school chick, but she was a tough girl with a bad temper. Most of the girls that had been around here at least a few months and knew that you never wanted to get on this chica's bad side.

Chuckling Dom responded, " Damn, you're hot when you're jealous," pausing he noticed she was blushing slightly and he leaned down, " and you know they are a lot of things that you could be thinking about to make you blush; hopefully I can do one of them later baby, to make all this up for you."

" How about you give me some entertainment? Then we will see…" she said, not waiting for him to get even more entertainment from how she reacted to his words. She walked away and stood next to Mia, putting on a bored look and waiting for the race to start.

Dom went to his car, put it into gear to get to the finish line and started up the radio: all with that damn infuriating smirk clearly on his face.

" You know you got to hand it to him, he can get under you skin almost as much as you can get underneath his, Let."

" Mia, what the hell are you talking about; I've been acting like a chica with a damn school girl crush on him the last few days."

" Girl, whenever you talk to any male customers remotely your age or any of the guys from schools, his eyes never leave you. He's just been putting up that tough guy front up, I swear he learned in jail, since you two got it on," Mia responded.

" I don't know about the rest of it, but your wrong Mia, he has always had that tough guy front. He doesn't always have to be that way."

" I know," Mia said agreeing.

* * *

Dom came charging over the finish line, before the other four racers, the same smirk on his face from his earlier chat with Letty still firmly in place. A few seconds later, one of Hector's boys pulled up behind him.

Letty was walking with Mia to get some drinks from some car, intending on congratulating Dominic after some of the buzz died down, when he came to her.

" Hey…" and before she could finish her sentence, he was lifting her up and putting her on top of her car.

" You're my trophy!" he proudly proclaimed before stepping more intimately in between her thighs and quickly pressing his lips to hers. It was then that Letty knew just how special she had always been and always would be to Dom. He had made up for those skanks being all over him; by being all over her.

* * *

So there it is. Please Review and tell me everything you loved and everything you hated. Don't be be-otches! REVIEW.

Also, once again if you haven't please join the movement to BRING LETTY BACK.

MUCH LOVE,

Karae


	5. How did you survive till today?

AN: just wanted to apologize with never updating, but life happens and it has been pretty crazy with my life right now. I just wanted to thank my reviewers and especially Missa19 as the lone reviewer to suggest something. Again the reviews are like a suggestion box of sorts, so please let me know what you would like to see, but remember that it somehow has to obtain to my current theme.

Missa19: I am planning on doing a chapter on what happened between 1 and 4 on Letty and Dom after I cover the deleted scenes from the first movie.

* * *

**Meaningful Words**

It had been awhile since any had mentioned his name. It had been awhile since anyone had seen him. It had been awhile since Mia had laughed or gone out on dates. It had been awhile since V rode in a race. It had been awhile since Letty had had a full night's sleep.

Today was the day; it was the first time Letty was going to see Dom since he was sentenced to years behind the bars. She hadn't gone with the guys and their assumptions. She couldn't face going with the crying fest of Mia's grandmother and Mia. Her parents hadn't really liked the idea of her going either, but she had finally just decided to do it. She had skipped school, not told anyone, and gotten on to the bus for a long ride to the jail.

When Letty arrived she could tell Dom was surprised. He looked different, though, she had heard from Vince that he had shaved his head within the first two months, but he hadn't mentioned how worn he looked. He, also, had bruised knuckles and a huge gash that disappeared from sight underneath his orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Dom…"

"Letty what are you doing here?" he asked, he wasn't upset, just curious it seemed.

"I thought I should come, I've been writing and…" she started saying.

"You said you had no one to come with and your parents wouldn't let you. You didn't come by yourself right?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't lose sleep over this, D. I won't get in trouble with my parents or anything," she placated him while looking into his concerned brown eyes. "I took a bus and don't have to be home till late."

"Still Letty! You have to be careful; I mean if Mia did…" but he didn't get far with this argument…

"First off, I'm not Mia and you know that! I can take care of myself." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Besides, I didn't come here to fight… the thing is I'm worried."

"About what?" he asked, "It's not Nana Vera and Mia, right?!" he seemed so uneasy and powerless. Letty knew that he was used to being able to take of everyone and he didn't like being unintentionally left out of everyone's business.

"No, no…"

"Then Vince, is it his dad, did V go off on him again?!"

"No, just calm down, Dom," and once again Letty took a deep breath. This wasn't going even close to how she had rehearsed it in her head over and over again since she had decided to hell with her parents and planned this little trip here.

" I'm worried about this," she replied as she pulled out a letter she has received last week from Dominic.

"You came all the way here over something I wrote to you? I mean seriously…"

"Don't you seriously say you didn't mean every word of this," she said waving the paper in front of the bullet proof glass, while holding the receiver of the phone in between the crook of her elbow and side of her face. "And if it's that bad dude, we should get you some help, maybe talk to your lawyer."

"Please, that court appointed piece of shit didn't care what happened to me, besides it's not that bad, the prison shrink prescribed some pills and get to sleep most nights especially since my roommate got moved."

Letty's spine shuddered at the simple way he described the awful conditions of his current life with a smile, a grim smile, but a smile none the less on his face.

"Dom, seriously I can tell you were shaking when you wrote this," she said, once again shoving his letter into the glass, "I wish you would stop being such a tough guy…"

"A tough guy?!? Letty I'm in prison on assault with a deadly weapon for an indefinable amount of time and you think all I'm being is a tough guy. I'm surviving…"

"I get it Dom, I may have never been in prison, but my dad was. I've seen this before. The only difference is that now I'm older and now I'm a friend and not family. You've never had to put up a front for me before, why now?"

"Because I don't what anyone to worry," Dom replied.

"Yah, and your little act just warranted me doing exactly that; I've been through this before, let me help so you turn out like the Dominic Torento that we all know and love and not some jerk that doesn't even ask how I'm doing in a letter…"

"Wait that is why…?"

"One of the many, mostly I wanted to see you," and with that both their faces were a light in a way they hadn't been since Dom got arrested.

"Hey Letty," Dom said looking at her sweetly.

"Yes Dom."

"How are you doing, today?"

* * *

As always, please join the cause of BRING LETTY BACK (you can check it out on Facebook, Myspace, and even Youtube. Speaking of Youtubes: this chapter dealt with a particular deleted scene from the first movie and it is available on Youtube for viewing. The best version is Dom & Letty full garage scene uploaded by rodriquezracer.

Please, review dear sweet audience!!!


End file.
